Return to Spider-Verse, Part 4
The 19th episode of the the [[Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)|second version of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man TV Show]], originally entitled Ultimate Spider-Man vs. the Sinister 6, here entitled Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers. Characters Featured Characters * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Scarlet Spider / Ben Reilly ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** American Knight / Harry Osborn ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Power Man / Luke Cage Supporting Characters * Phantom Spider / Peter Parker (Ultimate) (identity revealed) * Spider-Woman / Gwen Stacy (First appearance) * Ultimate Black Widow / Mary Jane Watson (First appearance) * Ultimate Human Torch / Harry Osborn (First appearance) * The Ultimates ** Falcon / Sam Wilson (First appearance) ** She-Hulk / Betty Ross (First appearance) ** Captain America / Steve Rogers (First appearance) ** Thor (First appearance) * N.Y.P.D. (First appearance) ** Captain George Stacy (First appearance) * May Parker (Ultimate) (First appearance) * Rio Morales Villains * Wolf Spider / Dark Peter Parker (identity revealed) * Ultimate Six ** Green Goblin / Norman Osborn (mentioned only) ** Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (First appearance) ** Viper / Madame Hydra (First appearance) ** Electro / Max Dillon (First appearance) ** Vulture / Arthur Toomes (First appearance) ** Kraven the Hunter (First appearance) * J. Jonah Jameson (Ultimate) * Baron Mordo (revealed to be alive) Other Characters * May Parker (Mentioned) * Miles Morales (Mentioned) (Deceased) * Web-Warriors (Mentioned) * Spyder-Knight / Peter Parker (Illusion) * Blood Spider / Peter Parker (Illusion) * Web-Slinger / Peter Parker (Illusion) * Spider-Man Noir / Peter Parker (Illusion) * Spider-Girl / Petra Parker (Illusion) Plot With most of the shards collected, the New Avengers (both the group with Spider-Man and the one with Phoenix Princess) are gathered together in one same vortex as their search for the final shards leads them to Miles’ home world. There, they discover that much had changed since Miles’ disappearance: the world now has spider-powered versions of Gwen Stacy (who operates as Spider-Woman and helps her father with crime fighting) and Mary Jane Watson (who had taken over the currently retired Natasha Romanoff’s mantle of the Black Widow). Harry Osborn (who was infected by a incomplete formula produced by his father which would turn him into a second Goblin) operates as the Pyrokinetic hero Human Torch and J. Jonah Jameson had been exposed for forming the Sinister Six to destroy Spider-Man and replaced as reporter by Betty Brant and is now a fugitive to the law. Peter eventually spots Jameson being cornered by the police while using a innocent frightened hostage as a cover. Peter leaps out to stop him. Just as Jameson threatens to even shoot his hostage, he is caught off-guard by Spider-Man, who ends up further haunting him for the atrocities he caused and the injustice he brought on to this world's Parker family and forces Jameson to surrender. As George Stacy is initially stunned, he is still pleased to see that there is another world where his daughter’s friend still lives. George explains the young heroes that since Miles and Goblin disappeared, crime in New York had lost control even with the Avengers (here called the Ultimates) present to help. And now his daughter Gwen (who is operating as Spider-Woman) and Mary Jane (who had become the second Black Widow after Natasha Romanoff’s retirement) had become their best line of defense since the Ultimates had been busy contending with other threats. While the others search for and help the Ultimates (consisting of Captain America, She-Hulk (here Betty Ross and not Jennifer Walters), Falcon and Thor) deal with Hydra and recover a shard which Viper stole to build a new weapon, Peter, Mary Jane and Miles regroup with Stacy in the police station, where he reveals to have scavenged and recovered a shard of the Perilous during a hunt for Jameson. Just as they exact to join their teammates to get the last shard, however, they are ambushed by Wolf Spider, who still has a shard of the Perilous (which he was using to follow the heroes). To Miles’ shock, Wolf Spider also reveals to be holding Miles’ mother Rio hostage. Just as Wolf Spider threatens to harm Rio if Peter and Mary Jane do not surrender the shards, he is caught off-guard by the alternate Harry, who is currently fighting crime to forgive himself from his world’s Peter Parker’s death by his father’s hands. As Rio is escorted to safety, Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess, Kid Arachnid and Human Torch hold down against Wolf Spider before they are ambushed by the remaining members of the Goblin’s Sinister Six (consisting of Viper, Doctor Octopus, Electro, Kraven and Vulture), who seek the Perilous to destroy the other versions of Spider-Man and reign supreme. Phantom Spider, Spider-Woman and Black Widow arrive in time to help the heroes with the situation before the Sinister Six villains are defeated and apprehended by the Ultimates. The other members of the New Avengers return with the recovered shard and the Siege Perilous is fully rebuilt. The teams gather together in the Ultimates Helicarrier, where they share more friendly banters as Miles feels unsure about which team he should be in (either the Ultimates or the New Avengers). However, they are ambushed again by Wolf Spider, who manages to take away the Siege Perilous and, to the heroes’ shock, reveals himself to be an dark evil version of Peter Parker. As Wolf Spider escapes, Spider-Man, Black Widow, Kid Arachnid and Spider-Woman chase him. The pursuit leads the four to Viper’s Hydra base, where Wolf Spider plans to drain the energies of every spider hero from other worlds using the Perilous. As a fight issues, they also discover that Baron Mordo, who was presumably destroyed before the Siege Perilous was shattered, is still alive and plans to use the Perilous to drain the energies of other super-powered beings and a fight between him and Wolf Spider issues. As the two villains fight, the Siege Perilous begins to overload until Spider-Man, with Phantom Spider’s help, manages to disconnect it from Wolf Spider’s machine, stopping it from shattering again. Wolf Spider and Mordo attempt to attack Spider-Man, but are both entrapped into a mirror by Phantom Spider, who also reveals to the others that he is also an alternate version of Peter Parker (and to the alternate Mary Jane’s tearful joy, he is Spider-Man’s Ultimate counterpart being transformed into a Spider-powered ghost based superhero after his living counterpart's deep bond with the Phoenix Force). As the others gather together in the Helicarrier, Gwen and Mary Jane decide to form their version of the Web Warriors with Phantom Spider in their side. Although they have the Siege Perilous and after seeing how well Spider-Woman and Black Widow have done with protecting his universe, Miles decides to let them remain as the main spider-powered people of it, while he and his mother Rio Morales permanently settle in the New Avengers’ native dimension. There, the young heroes deliver the mirror with the entrapped Wolf Spider and Baron Mordo to Doctor Strange, who decides to imprison them both in the Dark Dimension (where the two villains will be endlessly tortured by Dormammu). As his teammates wonder if they will ever have another multiverse adventure like this one, Spider-Man assures them that there will be another one… one day. Continuity Previous Episodes * The spirit of Ultimate Universe's Peter Parker reveals to have been given his powers after his counterpart from the New Avengers' reality was bonded to the Phoenix Force, which happened after Jean Grey enhanced Peter with the Phoenix Badge in ''Menace No More, Part 1: Phoenix Heart''. Next Episodes Notes Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)